Daisy's Revenge
by VirtualEnigma
Summary: Daisy's pissed that she didn't get invited to the games AGAIN. What makes it even worse is that Rosalina got in before her. She wants revenge on every competitor in the games, especially Rosalina.
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

Hello! :D As it says in the description, this is my **very first story**. So please, I do want reviews and I see that some reviewers get really mean and I just ask that you review it politely and not say something like "This is atrocious." or at least if you do say it, say it as nicely as possible, OK? Even after reading the guidlines I'm really not sure how the ratings system works, so I just rated it M for eventual gore and strong language. I hope that's a justifiable reason! I'm only writing this first, very short chapter because I'm not sure if it sucks or not and I want reviewers to decide if I should continue. So, please review! Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Daisy was sick of it all. How could Rosalina get into the games, but not her? Sure, she dominates when playing with Mario and the gang in sports and karting, but that wasn't enough for her. No, she needed something bigger. Something like... the queen of the fighting tournament. She laid on her marigold-colored bed in her castle in Sarasaland. At least five empty beer bottles lay on the ground nearby, and she's on her sixth. The finest brew of beer that coins can buy, of course. Sarasaland was a dry land, but being the princess has benefits. Occasionally, she'd get angry and start punching the wall, and then break into tears. She was sick of being cast aside, and only being invited to do things like drive a kart or play baseball. Why can't she be something important? Such a feisty woman like her would make a great fighter. Rosalina? Pfft. She just sits and stares at stars all day. Daisy goes into the gym in her castle and practices boxing and martial arts, not to mention her daily cardio and strength training. She thought that she was a shoe-in for the tournament, but apparently, she's wrong. Hell, even toad was in the tournament, sort of. I mean, assisting Peach was better than nothing. Deep within that sadness, though, was rage. That rage was mainly aimed at Rosalina. She stole Daisy's shining moment. Daisy's admiration for the watcher of stars went away in a heartbeat after that. She wants revenge. Wiping the tears from her face, she finally decided to get up.

"It's time to stop being a whiny little bitch," said Daisy.

She stumbled over to her orange bedroom door in a drunken rage and opened it and let out a gasp.

"Bowser!" Her eyes narrowed on the koopa king. "Are you here to gloat on how you're all in the fight except me?"

Bowser gave a totally fake sympathetic look to the monarch. "I wouldn't dream of it, dear!" He proceeded to grin while Daisy rolled her eyes.

"In fact," Bowser maliciously grinned, "I'm here to help you!"

"Help me?" Daisy scowled. "How are ya gonna do that?"

Bowser proceeded to pull a familiar object out of a red satchel that the koopa traveling with him was holding. Daisy's eyes opened wide.

"The star rod?! How did you get your hands on that again? I thought it was returned to the star spirits!" The princess exclaimed.

Bowser replied, "Oh, yes it was, but I called King Boo for a little favor. Anyway, do you want the thing? It can getcha what you want..."

Daisy paused for a moment and hesitated. Her consciense was telling her not to, while at the same time the combination of her anger and the alcohol in her head made the rod irresistable.

"Yeah... I'll take it." A sly smile crossed her lips. "With it I'll both be able to fight, and end the life of that bitch Rosalina... and with the power of the stars. Ironic, right?" She giggled.

"Gwahaha, excellent," the spiked king laughed, "there is a catch, though."

"What? I don't care as long as they all suffer... every challenger in that fucking tournament. Except you, I suppose. For once, you're doing something right." The princess smiled again.

Bowser laughed again. "Good. The catch is that the star spirits put some stupid protective magic on the rod. It doesn't work in this world."

Daisy gave an angry frown while crossing her arms. "Well then why the fuck did you get my hopes up? It doesn't work."

"Ah, but you didn't let me finish." Bowser smiled. "Kammy! Get in 'ere!"

A magikoopa dressed in purple entered the room from the window. "Yes, your viciousness?"

Bowser turned to Daisy. "My friend here can help us. She has just recently discovered of a place called the 'dream world.' It's where people go when they sleep. However, we can get a portal to there while we're awake, right Kammy?"

The old koopa replied, "Right, sir!"

Daisy rolled her eyes again. "And this matters because...?"

"You're real thick, aren't y-" Bowser remembered that he was trying to get Daisy on his side, not against him. "Look, in the dream world, the star rod works. You can control things from there!"

"Why would I care about controlling a place that people can go only when they dream?" The princess tilted her head.

"Because, in that world, you can use the rod and make them unable to leave. Then you can do whatever you want to 'em! And did I mention that you can make any pain inflicted upon them in the dream world also happen to their bodies in real life?" Bowser showed a teethy smile.

Daisy's eyes lit up and she smiled with confidence. "Ohhh... I get it now... Just gimme a little bit of time to pack some things!"

Kammy chimed in, "Oh, you don't need to pack, dear. You can just create anything you want with that little rod there!"

"True!" Daisy smiled.

"Now let's go," said Bowser, "and Daisy, when we get there and this plan all comes into action, let ME be the one to deal with Mario."

The princess nodded and they all entered a vortex that Kammy materialized inside of Daisy's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2: The Smashers' Lunch

Hello again! I decided to make another, longer chapter! Thanks to the single review of _The Star of Neo-Nova _(again, thanks!), I've gained the confidence to go along with a second chapter. Just one good review can help an author gain confidence! Remember that! XD Anywho, keep the reviews coming.

Rosalina smiled at the mirror as she was getting ready. She really loves the lunches that she has with Princess Peach every other week. Today, as a celebration for being accepted in the games, Peach won't be the only one with Rosalina at lunch. Princess Zelda and Samus Aran were also invited. She was actually pretty nervous to meet them, as she's heard so much about how tough they are and what they've been through. She double-checked how she looked again in the mirror, and glided away from her observatory, waving goodbye to her lumas. Polari will take care of them while she's gone.

When she arrived at the Mushroom Castle, she was greeted by Toadsworth.

"Ah, hello, Princess Rosalina! You've finally arrived!" The old toad remarked.

Rosalina smiled at the familar face. "Yes, hi, Toadsworth."

"Please, let me show you to the dining hall. The Princess and the other guests are already in there." Toadsworth started walking while pulling Rosalina's hand.

They finally arrived to the Dining Hall, and as soon as the door opened, three sets of eyes focused on Rosalina. Princess Peach was the first to speak.

"Rosalina! I'm so glad you were able to make it!" Peach ran up to Rosalina and hugged her as her long, blonde hair brushed against the star princess's shoulder.

"Yes, Peach, it's so good to see you again! How are you?" Rosalina fixed her platinum blonde locks as she was talking to Peach.

"I'm wonderful! Thanks for asking." Peach curtsied and then put her arm on Rosalina's shoulder and walked her to her seat. She then continued to speak, "Rosalina, these are my friends Zelda and Samus, but you can call her Sam, she doesn't mind. They'll be in the tournament with us! It'll be so much fun!"

Zelda frowned, and spoke, "Actually, I didn't get my invitation yet."

A look of sadness and regret washed over the mushroom monarch's face. She totally forgot that Zelda wasn't invited yet. She walked over to her and put her hand on her arm.

"Don't worry, Zelda, who in their right mind wouldn't have you as part of the tournament? You're a far better candidate than me..." Peach gave a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Peach. You're a good friend." The Hyrulian princess looked up from her violet dress and smiled back at Peach. Peach smiled back and sat down in her seat.

Samus finally decided to speak. "So, Rosalina, tell us about yourself."

Rosalina felt a bit of fear after all of the attention being brought to her. She wasn't used to talking to so many people at once. It was lonely up in space, after all. Still, she spoke.

"Well, I guess I go by the 'Watcher of Stars.' I look after these kind little souls called lumas. In fact, they'll be helping me in the tournament as well." The shy princess looked back down at her teal dress, and then back up.

"Interesting," Samus remarked, "anything else?"

Rosalina tried thinking of something else that the other guests would find intriguing, but couldn't think of anything. "No. I guess that's it."

Zelda smiled at her. "Well, you WERE put on the spot, so you might not be able to think of anything. Don't beat yourself up about it. Now we can tell you something about ourselves." She started to twirl her light brown hair. "As you already know, I'm Princess Zelda of the Hyrule Castle. Hyrule is a kingdom far away in another world, but I'm able to use my magic to travel to other worlds freely. I wield the triforce of wisdom, and try to use that to aid one of my best friends, Link, in battle. He wields the triforce of courage. Unfortunately, some people want the power of the triforce, and to have it they need all three pieces of it- wisdom, courage, and power. The one who wields the triforce of power is the one who wants the triforce. His name is Ganondorf. He and his descendants have kidnapped my descendants and I for a very long time. Luckily, Link and his descendants have the confidence to come out and save me, although I hate needing to be saved... I also have the ability to transform into Shiek, a member of the lost Shiekah tribe. So far, the only one in the tournament from my world is Link. If I don't get in, I'll be upset, but I will be there to cheer him on."

Rosalina was filled with admiration for the Princess of Hyrule. She's been through so much, and she has so much power. It would be an honor to have her as a friend. Since she entered the dining hall, Rosalina was slowly starting to come out of her shell.

"You seem like a really great person, Zelda." Rosalina smiled as Zelda nodded her head and thanked her. "So, Sam, how about you?"

Samus pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail. and looked down at her clothes. She felt rather under-dressed as she was only wearing a blue sweater, thin black pants, and combat boots.

"Well, I'm a bounty hunter. I travel space and time trying to defeat space pirates and their leader, Ridley. Trust me, you don't want to tangle with him. I used to be a soldier for the Galactic Federation, and I still do some missions for them. Usually, you'll see me in my power suit. It's this nice, big orange armor that provides a lot of protection and strength for me. I feel naked without it." Peach thought to herself that she practically looked naked without it in the previous tournament, too, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway," Samus continued, "I look forward to fighting you."

At first, Rosalina felt threatened but then realized that Samus was joking and giggled. Rosalina quickly felt a strong friendship growing between the four of them, although she was already great friends with Peach. The women continued talking for hours, and eventually, Mario walked in.

"Oh, Princess, I didn't know you were having company..." Mario was embarrassed because he was going to watch a movie with Peach.

"Oh, no! Sorry, Mario! I guess we lost track of the time. I thought lunch would be over by now considering it's four o'clock but we just can't stop talking. Feel free to sit with us, though!" Peach stated.

At first Mario was unsure, because he thought he'd lose masculinity by just sitting and gabbing with four other women, but Peach decided to invite Luigi over as well so he'd have another guy to talk to. Rosalina didn't have a problem talking to those two because she's already had a history talking to them. They all had a great time drinking soda and eating one of Peach's great cakes that she makes when she's bored. Two more hours passed, and everyone was getting tired.

"Well, I better head back to my castle," Zelda started, "I'm half-asleep. It was nice meeting you, though, Rosalina!" The princess used the spell that she called 'Farore's Wind' to leave the vicinity.

"Yeah, I better head out too. I'm beat." Samus also left for the skies in her ship.

Peach yawned, and Rosalina felt that she should leave because she didn't want to intrude on the Princess's sleep. Besides, she was getting pretty tired, too. In fact, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Well, I better head up, too." She said with a yawn, "My lumas need me."

"Okay. It was great seeing you again!" She hugged Rosalina, and then had Mario escort her out of the room.

Rosalina left the castle, waved her wand, and then flew up into the stars. She had a good day, and it's time for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Daisy's Arrival

Hi guys! Merry belated Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate. I hope you enjoyed it and got good stuff! I know I did... *looks over at Super Mario 3D World and drools*. Here's another installment of Daisy's Revenge! I hope it doesn't come across as really feminine, the first few chapters will have female main characters but then the roster of people involved grows and it becomes unisex. Really, the only females actually involved in the end are Daisy and Rosalina, and MAYBE Peach, but I don't know how I'd write her in yet. Anyway, enjoy and review, favorite and follow please! I appreciate it! Also, I got Mario and Luigi: Dream Team and I completely forgot that the plot was in a dream world so I want to clarify that this ISN'T the same dream world.

Swirling and swirling in the portal, Daisy was getting sick. She felt like she was going to puke. Luckily, the alcohol was leaving her system so she was feeling a bit better. Still, though, even though she was drunk when she made this decision. Her hatred and need for revenge remained. Perhaps the alcohol was the courage she needed to push her into this, although a girl that is constantly trying to look fearless and intimidating would never admit that. Kammy was flying through completely fine. She wasn't even spinning. She must be used to this.

Bowser, on the other hand, was not used to it. "Kammy, you didn't mention THIS was part of the plan!" The oversized turtle groaned.

"Sorry, your ferociousness! It must've slipped me mind!" The old witch was a bit embarassed and she felt bad for her master.

"Can you two shut the hell-" Daisy cupped her hands over her mouth because she can feel the vomit crawling up her throat.

Daisy's misfortune obviously distracted the turtle tyrant from his discomfort because he started laughing at her. "Gwahahah- BLAAAAARGH!" Bowser shot into projectile vomit and it partially landed on Kammy's robes. She had a disgusted expession on her face, but she couldn't say anything because that'd be showing disrespect for her utmost admired king.

The group of misfits finally stopped spinning around in the vortex and, after lying down on the ground with their eyes closed for a few moments so they can regain their bearings, got up and looked around. It seemed like they were exactly where they started, in Daisy's bedroom.

Daisy punched Bowser in the stomach. "What the fuck, you bastard!? We're EXACTLY where we began! You made me go through ALL THAT for nothing?!"

Bowser clasped his stomach with his claw. He didn't admit it, but Daisy can sure throw a really good punch. He felt it even through his shell armor. She would've been a great addition to the tournament. Kammy got up on her broom and started to cackle.

"Oh, but princess, that's where you're wrong, dearie!" The magikoopa pointed a gnarled finger at Daisy's bedroom window. "Take a look!"

Daisy rolled her eyes and walked up to the window. She gasped at the sight. It seemed that her castle was on a floating piece of land, shrouded in purple mist. Her lips curled into a maniacal smile and she started to giggle. "Ooh this is too good.."

Bowser got up and also started to laugh. "Welcome to the dream world!"

Daisy turned to Kammy. "Thanks, Kammy! Now I can kill that bitch and all her friends... and the people that USED to be my friends, but they seem to have forgotten me..." Daisy thought of her friend Peach, and thought of fond memories that they had together, such as when they rode a kart with eachother and when they used to compete in Mario's parties. Alas, now Peach just likes to talk to Rosalina. She was saddened for a moment but then the sadness turned to anger. She looked out the window again and felt better knowing that she can end it all. She smiled again and looked at the two koopas in front of her. "Well, I suppose I owe you guys a favor, don't I?"

Bowser grinned. "Eh, you're already doin' what I'd like. You're getting rid of all those assholes."

Kammy showed a shy smile. "Erm... there is ONE thing." She looked down at her robes, still wet with Bowser's vomit. "Can I have a change a' clothes?"

"I'd love to, but I don't have the-" Suddenly, the star rod materialized in the princess's hand with a vibrant golden glow.

"You were sayin'?" Bowser winked at Daisy. "This'll actually be good training for ya."

"Hmm.." Daisy stared at the magical artifact. "How do I use it?"

"You just wish, dear!" Kammy started. "Close your eyes, and wish it, and really believe it'll happen, and it'll work!"

"Okay..." Daisy closed her eyes and tried really hard to concentrate. "Focus." Kammy's robe started to shine. The light then became blinding, and Bowser had to clench his eyes shut. The glow faded, and everyone opened their eyes.

The old magikoopa was now wearing a golden robe, studded with rubies. "Oh, it's beautiful! Thank ya, deary!"

Daisy gave a confident smile. "Don't mention it." She now believed in herself, and knew that she can make anything happen. "Hmm..." She started to giggle. "Maybe it's time for a change of image!" She concentrated again and her whole body started to glow. It was almost like she was transforming. Her brown hair started to grow down to her lower back, and it covered one of her eyes. She no longer had a crown, but a black headband, with her iconic flower crest on the side of it. She made it so that the color of her eyes changed with her mood. Right now, they were yellow, and full of excitement. Her poofy, girly yellow dress became shorter, and some parts became armor. It was black with some yellow accents. She had shoulder armor, similar to Princess Zelda's, and it was gold and had flowers on it. Her white gloves became golden gauntlets. She also acquired golden boots that reached just below her milky white knee. Finally, metallic golden wings appeared as part of the armor, and she gained the ability to fly with them. "It's time to take some motherfuckers down. I'm gonna go train."

Bowser grinned. "Good idea. You wanna make that rod as useful as possible."

Daisy turned around to look at him. "Nah, I'm not just gonna use the rod. I wanna use weapons."

"Why? Why not just poof them dead or something?" Bowser had a quizzical expression.

"Because," Daisy turned her back and started to walk away. "Where's the fun in that?" She grinned.


	4. Chapter 4: Where'd she go?

Hello yet again! Here's another installment. I'm very sorry that I took a bit longer for this one. I've just been so invested in video games and school work that I haven't had the time for it. However, don't think that I haven't forgotten about you. You might wanna expect more procrastination from me, even though I enjoy doing this. It was originally going to be a bit longer, but I wanted to publish something so you'd know that this story is still alive. The actual fights and gore and stuff are coming soon!

Princess Peach awoke from her night's sleep screaming. She dreamt that Bowser kidnapped her yet again, but succeeded this time by viciously murdering Mario and sucking the blood out of his entire body, starting with the jugular. He then threw the corpse into the lava moat in front of his enormous castle.

"Oh! It was just a dream... Heavens, that's a relief. But... another nightmare? That's the third one in a row!" The monarch sat up on her rose-colored bed, fixing her hair which was disheveled on account of her tossing and turning all night. She made a checklist in her mind of what to do today, such as send princess Zelda a letter congratulating her on her long-awaited entry to the fourth tournament. She also had villages to visit, and people to talk to, like every day in her kingdom. She felt that she needed a good way to start her day. "Ooh! I know what'll just put me in the right mood!" Peach cheerfully got up from bed, showered, and swapped her nightgown for her poofy pink dress. She left her bedroom, grabbing her crown on the way out. She walked through the hallway, and said good morning to every cheery toad that walked by. She walked into the castle's kitchen, and found the head chef toad.

"Excuse me," she smiled, "but I'll make my own breakfast today, along with breakfast for all of my friends! Can you please send someone to invite them over?"

"Why, yes, princess! I'd be happy to!" The chef happily answered. He beckoned to another toad in the kitchen, who seemed to be doing nothing.

"Junior, come over here!" The chef said.

An adolescent toad walked up to them and bowed his head to the princess. "Yes, papa?"

"Please do what our princess asks of you, and send letters to her friends inviting them for breakfast."

Junior turned to Peach and smiled. "Gladly. Who will I be sending these to?"

Peach put her index finger on her chin and raised her eyebrow. "Hmm... Ok, here's a list. Send it to Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, and Princess Daisy. I haven't seen Daisy in a while! Oh, this'll be so fun! I also must remember to invite Toadsworth and Toadette... but since they live here, I can do it myself. Thank you!"

Junior nodded and scurried off with four letters addressed to the guests. He brought them to a few other toads who can help deliver them by carriage and, in Rosalina's case, spaceship. Princess Peach ordered that a spaceship be built because she foresaw that visits will occur after her and the watcher of stars met. Of course, the space vessel is top-of-the-line, and there was positively no chance for an accident that can lead to someone getting hurt. The chef already had the room vacated so that Peach could cook in peace.

Humming to herself, Peach put on an apron and got straight to work.

"Hmm... now what should I make? ...I know! Mushroom omelettes and cherry muffins with powdered sugar on top!" She used her expertise in the kitchen to easily whip up a great meal. She was especially good at baking, as her cakes would suggest. Her muffins were top-notch, too. She wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead, and she was done. Just in time, too, as her guests were starting to arrive.

"Oh, hello, Mario! Hi, Luigi! You can just seat yourselves in the dining hall, they'll be bringing out the food soon!" The young royal's eyes twinkled.

"Okay, Princess." They both said in unison.

Then, Peach spotted Rosalina gliding down onto the pavement in front of the castle.

"Rosalina! Hello! I know it's only been a few days since our lunch but it's good to see you again!" Peach beamed.

"Yes, it is nice to see each other so often." Rosalina gave a shy smile.

"Well, I'm sure you know your way to the dining hall by now. Mario and Luigi are already in there. I'll join you soon!"

"Okay, see you in there." Rosalina walked into the castle.

After Toadsworth and Toadette entered the dining hall. Peach felt that everyone was here. As she was about to enter the castle, however, it dawned on her. "Daisy!"

She turned around, looking left and right for the flower maiden. In the distance, she saw a toad sprinting towards her and screaming at the top of its lungs. "PRINCESS!"

Peach blinked and a look of alarm washed over her face. Junior finally caught up to her, panting.

"Daisy...not...at...castle..." He huffed.

"Hmm? Did she have prior plans?" Peach wondered.

"No, princess! Nothing like that! Her subjects are in full alarm! She went missing a few days ago. NOBODY knows where she is!" The young toad was squealing.

Peach gasped, and then she got a bit angry. "...Bowser. Where is he? Did he steal my friend?"

"Uh..." Junior didn't know what to answer with, as he'd have no way of knowing.

Peach was very worried about Daisy. "Please tell the guards that, by my order, a search party be sent to Bowser's castle."

"Wait, Princess!" Mario walked in with Luigi behind him. "We heard everything. We'll go."

The blonde pondered for a second, and then sighed. "I'm coming too."

Mario didn't like that idea. "But, Princess, I think that you should stay. It's not safe."

"I'll be fine. After all, we all DID just go on an adventure together saving all those fairies. I could hold my own." Peach gave the red plumber a reassuring smile.

Rosalina joined at that moment. "I'll come as well. I was with you guys on that adventure, too. It's always nice to have the lumas' help."

They all nodded at that same time.

"I have this feeling that it's gonna be tough over there this time..." Peach was hesitant. "Hold on. Come with me, everyone."

Peach took the gang to her bedroom. She pulled a key out of a nearby chest. Mario and Luigi knew where this was going, but Rosalina was confused. They approached her vanity, and Mario and Luigi pushed it away to reveal a hidden door behind it. The door had the logo of the tournament on it. The pink monarch unlocked the door, and everybody walked in. It was a rather boring room. The walls, floor and ceiling were all just silver metal. It was dimly lit. In the middle of the room stood a chest, however, that had gold hinges and was carved with pictures of fire and swords. Rosalina was VERY confused now, as something so "battle-minded" would never be in Princess Peach's castle. Peach knelt down and unlocked the chest. Inside were four golden disks with the Smash Brothers insignia on it. She turned to the Mario and Luigi.

"I'm sure you know what to do?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." They both nodded.

She then turned to Rosalina. "I'm sure you're very confused right now." She giggled.

"That's an understatement." Rosalina said.

"They sent yours here, for some reason." Peach smiled. "The game makers, I mean. Here, we'll show you how to use it."

Peach, Mario, and Luigi all touched the disks to their chests. A shining light formed, and Rosalina had to cover her eyes. When the light faded, Rosalina was dumbfounded.

"W-what?" She said.

The three looked very different, especially Peach. They were all a bit taller, and their clothing looked a lot more detailed. Peach smiled, with her new makeup perfectly applied. Her eyes somehow achieved an even deeper brightness than they had retained before. Her dress became less poofy and more flowy and elegant. In fact, she became more elegant from head to toe.

"These are our forms for the tournament. It's still us. The game makers thought it'd be a bit odd for so many strange looking people of different worlds to fight each other, so they wanted to sort of... even us out in looks. It makes us a bit more powerful too, giving us knowledge of different techniques to use in battle. Try yours. You saw what we did." She tilted her head and smiled again.

"Ok... I hope this works..." Rosalina pushed the disk into her chest, and she started to shine like the others. She regained her height over the other three, and her eyes gained a shiny sparkle. Her dress didn't change much, although it did gain a glossy star design at the bottom. The other three watched Rosalina finish changing, and were very excited to finally see their new partner as what she'll look like in action when the time comes for the tournament. The four left the castle as Rosalina summoned a luma to help her fight if anything goes wrong. It was now time to enter Bowser's domain.


	5. Chapter 5: Bowser's Castle

Hi! Here's another one. Now I got Microsoft Office so I can use it to write my stories better than the rip-off I was using. Hopefully I'll actually be able to separate my author's note from the rest of the story, although for some reason this site likes to get rid of my separators.

* * *

The four fighters are walking down the road to Bowser's castle in hopes of getting some answers. Mario and Luigi both have faces of concern, while Rosalina is petting her luma in her arms. Princess Peach is humming while carrying her parasol over her head, hoping to get her mind off of her worries.

"How much longer do you think?" Rosalina asked.

"About 6.5 minutes." Peach knew exactly how long it took to get there after being kidnapped by Bowser and being brought this way so many times.

"I hope we're not too late…" Rosalina was worried.

"Relax, Bowser never does anything to his kidnap victims. I'm not even sure why he keeps them. I think he just wants a partner. He's never going to get one that way, though." Mario said, although he still seemed a bit worried.

Peach pulled out a thermos that contained her favorite beverage, and she also brought enough cups for her three companions and herself. "Tea, anyone?"

"Yes, please!" Luigi smelled the tea and it somehow contained the scent of roses.

"I'll pass." Mario never really liked tea.

"Hmm… I'll try it. I never had tea before." Rosalina said.

"What?!" Peach gasped, and hurried to fill Rosalina's cup nearly to the brim. "You don't know what you've been missing! Drink!"

Rosalina put the cup up to her lips and took a small sip. Disgusting. Of course, she didn't want to insult Peach, so she forced herself to swallow it.

"Good, right?" The mushroom monarch grinned.

"Mmhmm…" Rosalina put on a fake smile as she was still trying to wash the taste out of her mouth with saliva.

"Oh! I also brought some little cakes!" Peach looked inside of the small adventure satchel that she brought with her and pulled out four miniature cakes.

"Now we're talking." Mario smiled. Luigi was drooling at the site of the confections.

"Yes, please! I fell in love with these when you gave me my first one!" Rosalina grinned. Peach passed out the food to the party, and everyone gobbled them up within a minute. The sky began to get stormy.

"We must be close." Mario said.

"Why the sudden weather change?" Rosalina asked.

"W-well, I think B-Bowser hires his magikoopas to keep it like this." Luigi was always afraid of Bowser and his castle.

"Yes. It's all part of his 'image.'" Peach rolled her eyes thinking about the turtle tyrant.

The crew walked by a few bushes, and suddenly they began to shake.

"HALT!" Three young koopas jumped out of the bushes and screamed in unison. "We are the koopa triplets! If you want to stay alive, retreat back to your little princess castle!"

Luigi got startled and flipped over. Mario, however, was ready for a fight.

"Everyone, back me up." The red plumber said.

"W-wait? You're really gonna fight us?" One of the koopas became hesitant because he knew Mario's reputation.

Mario nodded. Princess Peach put her parasol away, while Rosalina's luma left her arms, ready for battle. Luigi was just getting up from his scare. The four were already prepared for battle.

"Let's go!" Rosalina shouted. She wanted to protect her friends.

"Ok… here we go." The hesitant koopa from a moment ago spoke again. "I'll take that one. She looks harmless." He pointed at Peach.

"Oh, dear. I really wasn't hoping to be violent. I guess I can't avoid it though." Peach pulled a turnip from the ground.

"AHAHAHA! A TURNIP?" The koopa started laughing. "How are you gonna beat me with THAT thing?!"

Peach smiled and slowly walked up to the koopa until she was about three feet away from him. He still had a smirk. "Like this!" She threw the turnip at him, and he went flying right out of his shell.

"W-W-W-WHAT?" The koopa went flying and repeatedly hit his head on the cobblestone ground until he was knocked unconscious.

"Sweet." Peach smiled.

Mario grabbed the shell that remained of the knocked out koopa and paired up with Luigi on the next one.

"Ready?" Mario asked. Luigi nodded.

The second koopa was having second thoughts. "Uh…um… maybe we should-"

Mario placed the shell on the ground, and kicked it at the koopa.

"OW!"

The shell ricocheted off of the koopa and approached Luigi. He kicked it again, and it hit the koopa even harder, and then the shell went back to Mario. They kicked and kicked, doing even more damage. Finally, they got rid of the shell and started barraging the koopa with red and green fireballs. The koopa couldn't bear the pain any longer and passed out. It was Rosalina's turn now.

"You guys took out both of my brothers… You'll pay!" The final koopa came running at Rosalina who was taken by surprise. Her luma wouldn't let that happen, though. It jumped right in front of her and spun, hitting the koopa repeatedly like a spiked wheel. Rosalina took out her wand and controlled the luma to smash against the koopa, taking him out, too.

"Alright," she blew a lock of hair out of the one eye that isn't covered by her platinum tresses. "Anyone else?"

They looked around, and saw that nobody else was around besides them, except for the three unconscious koopas lying near each other.

"Nope!" Peach chimed.

"Good, but keep your eyes peeled!" Said Mario.

"Relax, Mario. I'm sure we can get through this fine… right? I mean, we've saved Peach lots of times…" Luigi was trying to reassure himself again.

The four finally arrived at the drawbridge of Bowser's castle, which was oddly left open. Bowser never left his drawbridge open. Mario would usually have to go through a lot of trouble to get to the switch. They decided to go along with caution.

They entered the castle, and it was charming as ever. Lava pools everywhere, cobblestone, and a large mural of the koopa king on the center wall just below the stairway.

"Hmph. He has no sense of decoration." Peach crossed her arms. She was used to the lavish décor of the Mushroom Castle. She's hired painters and decorators from all over to consult with. After all, this is the very castle that has a painting of the sky on the ceiling that we're talking about.

"Do you think we should go upstairs?" Luigi was hoping the answer would be no.

"Yes." Mario said, as Luigi sighed.

They were about to walk up the steps, but a familiar voice made them stop in their tracks.

"Stop right there, toilet brain!" Bowser Jr. jumped from over the railing of the stairs onto the floor of the entrance room.

"Toilet brain? He really couldn't think of anything better? He's more immature than some of the lumas." Rosalina giggled to herself.

Bowser Jr. looked at the group, and saw some familiar faces.

"Mama Peach!" The young turtle smirked at the princess.

"Stop calling me that. You know I'm not your mother. I would never be the parent of one as cruel as you, and I sure as hell wouldn't be with your father." Peach glared at him. Rosalina thought she seemed a bit harsh about it, and she was also VERY surprised to hear Peach say 'hell,' because Peach rarely swore. However, Rosalina also saw that Peach probably had to deal with a lot of problems from him calling her that, so she understood. Bowser Jr. grinned, and then looked at the watcher of stars.

"Well, aren't YOU a delightful vision? And who might you be?" Bowser Jr. never met Rosalina, except for one time in the kart races. They never spoke to each other, though.

"My name's Rosalina." She bluntly stated. She was not amused.

"Well," Bowser Jr. glared at Rosalina being so cold, "the pleasure's all mine…" He turned his head to the Mario brothers. "And the two dirty plumbers. Great."

"What do you want from us?" Peach said.

"Huh? Why would I want anything from YOU guys? You can't give me nothing. You were the ones who came to my castle. What are you here for?" Bowser Jr. was curious.

Peach thought it was unintelligent of the young son of Bowser to call it HIS castle. It was obviously his father's. "We're here for Daisy. Where is she?" She coldly asked.

"Hmm, Daisy… Daisy… not ringin' a bell." Bowser Jr. grinned.

"Enough with the games. Tell us where she is before I make you!" Mario was getting angry.

"Oh, you're being a tough guy, eh? Fine, let's go." Bowser Jr. pulled out his paintbrush ready for a good fight.

Mario turned his head to Peach, Rosalina, and Luigi. "Leave this one to me!" He gave a confident smile.

"But, Mario-" Peach said.

"It's ok, princess. He's got this." Luigi reassured her.

The large, rectangular entry room which was empty except for a few lava pools was the perfect amount of space for a battle. Mario hopped in the center, about 3 feet away from Bowser's son. The first to attack was Bowser Jr. He lunged at the red plumber, planning to smack him in the head with his brush. Mario easily avoided this, and jumped on Bowser Jr.'s head and landed behind his opponent. Using his ability granted to him by the game makers, he summoned his F.L.U.D.D device to shoot water at the turtle tyke. It was a direct hit, and it sent Bowser Jr. flying and he hit the wall. Bowser Jr. wasn't done yet, though. He used his paintbrush to make a portal on the ground and jumped in. He jumped back out, this time behind Mario, and smacked him in the head, as it was the plan of his original attack. Mario was busy holding onto his head trying to get rid of the pain, so Bowser Jr. had the upper hand. He repeatedly smacked Mario over and over again.

Princess Peach gasped. "He's really hurting Mario! Shouldn't we help him?"

Just as she said that, Mario clenched his hand into a fist, and a red fireball emerged. He shot it at Bowser Jr.'s face, which was enough to knock him over onto his back.

"No," Rosalina smiled, "I think he's got it under control."

Mario jumped on top of the spawn of the koopa king, and hurled a series of blows against his face. Panting, he jumped off of his opponent. He was finished.

"Are we done here?" Mario smirked.

"Hmph. I was getting bored anyway." Bowser Jr. had lots of bruises and scrapes, and even a black eye, while Mario was only bruised a bit on the face and arms.

"Now," Mario looked Bowser Jr. in the eye, "tell us where Princess Daisy is."

"Fine." Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes. "She left with Papa. They were gonna rule the dream world!"

"Dream world?" Rosalina has never heard of such a thing.

"Yeah. It's where ya go when you dream, dumbo!" He sneered.

"So he kidnapped her and took her to this 'Dream World.'" Luigi was stroking his mustache.

"No, Papa didn't kidnap her! She WANTED to go!" Bowser Jr. smiled.

"Oh, please. She'd never do that. Especially not with the likes of him!" Peach glared at him.

"Hey, I'm not askin' for ya to believe me. I'm just the messenger. See ya, stupidheads! … and good riddance." Bowser Jr. painted himself a portal to exit the area, but before he did, he summoned an army of Swoopin' Stu's and Polluted Piranha Plants with the flick of his paintbrush. He also had all exits locked. The only way out was clearing the room. Mario and Peach remembered these guys from their adventures around Delfino Plaza. With a maniacal giggle, Bowser Jr. hopped into the portal and disappeared.

"I don't think you can handle these on your own this time, big bro!" Luigi was shaking, seeing that they were surrounded.

"Yeah, you're right. Can you guys help me?" Mario asked.

They all nodded, and faced four different directions. Mario facing North, Luigi facing South, Peach facing West, and Rosalina facing East. Luigi startled hurling lime green fireballs at everything around him with his eyes closed, almost hitting his partners a few times. Rosalina used the power of the stars, gracefully spinning around and whacking the enemies, and sometimes commanding her luma to do the same. Mario did a combination of using F.L.U.D.D. and simple jump attacks to take care of his opponents. Peach did a barrage of turnip tosses, followed by a good whack with a frying pan that she oddly had on her. Occasionally when an enemy would try to attack her, she'd pull out a toad, one of her cherished subjects, to deflect the blow. Of course, the toad was enchanted and he'd never get hurt. The princess would never allow herself to put one of her subjects in any real danger.

Soon, the room was empty. Everyone was hunched over, trying to catch their breath while sweating.

"Ok," Luigi said, "how do we get out?"

"Hmm… I think I have an idea." Said Rosalina.

"Yeah?" Said Mario. "What is it?"

"See the door over there?" She pointed her wand at the huge stone door that they entered from. "It has cracks all over it. I think that with enough force, we can break through." Rosalina was always very observant. It must just naturally come to you when you sit looking through a telescope all day.

"I think I can help." Peach smiled. "I can hurl my body at it."

"But, Peach, you're so light. How are you going to break through?" Rosalina thought that Peach was very odd for suggesting this.

"Well, magic's involved, or something like that… it makes the move really pack a punch." Peach was a bit embarrassed. She used this attack the least, as she felt that it was degrading smashing into people with her behind.

"Yeah, I'll tell you, that move's a real doozy. She can sure hurt you with that thing!" Luigi started laughing, but stopped when Peach frowned at him.

"Ok," Rosalina said, "let's try it."

Peach got into position, as a pink aura went around her. She put all of her weight into it, and smashed her body against the door, with hearts forming in the air due to the magic. Alas, the door cracked a tiny bit, but nothing happened.

Peach sighed. "Oh, dear."

"Hold on," Rosalina's eyes brightened, "I have another idea. Do the same thing, but this time with a little help." She called her luma over to go side-by-side with the princess in breaking the door down.

"Ok." Peach brushed her skirt off and got into position again. The luma let out a cheerful chime indicating that it was also ready.

"Go!" Rosalina cheered.

The luma spun into the door as Peach bombed into it. It was no match for them, and it crumbled into pieces.

"Nice going!" Mario grinned.

"Thanks!" Peach smiled, although she was still a bit embarrassed. The luma cheerfully flew back to Rosalina.

"Alright, I guess our next stop is the Dream World." Mario said.

"How do we get there?" Peach asked the group.

Everyone shrugged.

* * *

Woo! My longest chapter so far. Thanks for the support everyone. We'll be seeing more of Daisy's story next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Dream World

Ding. The bells tolled in Daisy's dream kingdom, Sarasatown. She's been hard at work since she entered the Dream World. She's even built an advanced city in her area that has technology that even a princess cannot normally afford. Her castle's exterior has been changed to pure gold, with fountains that spewed crystal clear pools of blue outside. Flower meadows were all over. Despite her evil intentions, Daisy's land seemed to be fit for the most harmless and kind people.

Daisy was in her courtyard, finishing up some training. She has become very good at throwing knives at the moving targets, since she can't gain new skills from magic like some people. "Clear!" She mocked the announcer of the bonus stages of the tournament. She got herself a bottle of water from the nearby table of refreshments that was always filled to the brim. She looked over to the clock tower that was towering over her castle walls to see what time it was.

"Oh, yeah. Time doesn't exist here." She looked down at the shining grass that she was sitting on. She's been a little depressed lately. There was nobody there for her except Bowser, Kammy, and the assortment of adoring villagers that Daisy summoned up to live in the town. They don't count though. It's not like they're real. They were pretty much programmed to love Daisy and always back up her choices. She frequently feels very lonely, and thinks of her friends- well, former friends, over in the real world. Her eyes were dark gray at the moment, reflecting the sadness that she was feeling. "Maybe I made a mistake…"

She got up, and her training sweats transformed to a simple T-shirt with a flower on it and a pair of jeans. She headed inside of her castle. Daisy walked into her bedroom, and plopped onto her bed. She turned on the TV that takes up the entire wall across from her. She sighed.

"Oh?" She looked over at her closet which was slightly ajar and noticed a red box. The princess walked up to it and opened it and remembered its contents. There were discs full of footage from various sporting events and parties that she and her former friends attended together.

"How'd this get here?" She frowned. Still, it peaked her interest and she put one of the discs labeled "Soccer Tournament 2007" into her DVD player. She sat on her bed, tied her long hair back, and pressed play. The video started off with trumpets playing, confetti blasting, and crowds going wild in the stand as Daisy, Peach, Luigi, and Mario entered the field. She smiled as she saw herself and Peach blowing kisses to the crowd, as Mario and Luigi were simply waving at the spectators. She watched her friends pass the ball to her as she kicked it into the goal. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. The tears started to increase the more she watched the videos. She remembered when Peach threw the mini-game at one of the parties so that she could win. Soon, Daisy's smile faded into a frown, and the simple tears rolling down turned into sobbing. She knelt down, and started banging her head against the bed.

"What am I doing…?" She cried.

About an hour later, she wiped the tears from her eyes and got up. "I need to stop. Who cares about a stupid tournament anyway? I guess I should tell the others… I hope they're not too mad… Eh, screw them if they are." She tried reassuring herself. Daisy walked out of her bedroom and into the great hall. She smiled and nodded at her fake subjects as they waved to her. The princess of Sarasaland stopped at a violet door with rubies studded around the edges. It opened as she approached it. It was the quarters of Kammy Koopa. However, both the old koopa and Bowser were present in the room.

"Oh, good. You're both here." Daisy looked down at the floor.

"Yes, is something wrong, dear?" Kammy asked as she was stirring some green concoction in her cauldron. Bowser was just watching the two's conversation as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I wanna stop this. We need to go back to the real world, where my friends are." Daisy's eyes turned brown. She was nervous, for once.

"_Friends_, Dear? The ones that you've been preparing to exterminate for the past week?" Kammy smirked.

Daisy sighed. "Yes, those friends. Look, I just wanna put this all behind me and forget about it."

Kammy looked over at Bowser, who confidently nodded. She nodded back. "Daisy, dear, let me show you something." She grabbed Daisy's arm and brought her to a hidden room behind her bookshelf, which Bowser pushed aside. Inside was an enormous crystal ball, which was about the size of a small swimming pool. After muttering some words and tapping it with her wand, Kammy made images appear in it.

What Daisy saw shocked her. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Rosalina were all living it up having a picnic near Bowser's castle. They were all laughing hysterically while Mario was goofing around. Peach never looked happier sitting next to Rosalina, and Luigi, her crush, was having a great time as well. Passing food around to each other and fooling around, the group never looked happier. It was almost like Daisy never existed. Tears started to well up in Daisy's dark eyes, but then the tears receded and her eyes turned red. She materialized a vase just for the sole reason of smashing it to the ground. She was pissed. She's never felt this pissed, in fact.

"THOSE ASSHOLES!" She screamed. "They think they can just forget about me? Like I never existed? I guess Rosalina stole my position in the friendship. Those fuckers don't know what's coming to them. We're striking soon. No, hold that thought. We're killing these motherfuckers tomorrow. Not just them, either, but every single little ass that they've come into contact with in the games. Prepare for war. I'm going to make an address to my people." She stormed out.

Bowser looked at Kammy and started chuckling. "Everything's goin' great."

Kammy looked back and started to cackle. "All according to plan, your ferociousness!"

Daisy was walking down the hall, approaching her balcony. She changed her clothes again with a flick of the star rod. She was getting really good at using it. She didn't even really have to concentrate anymore. She took the form that she originally took in the Dream World, with the armor, wings, and headband. When she made it to the balcony, everyone was already standing in the town square, waiting for their monarch's speech. They somehow always know when their princess is about to address them. She spread her wings out, and everyone started cheering.

"My dearest people of Sarasatown," She began, "it is with great dejection that I must bring you this news." She pointed her rod at four giant projection screens around the square, which lit up and showed the images of Mario and his friends that Daisy had seen a moment ago. Along with those images, she also showed pictures of everyone who has competed in past tournaments. "These people, these seemingly harmless people, are coming to our peaceful land to bring death and despair. I have been informed of their plans personally from a very reliable source. This is no hoax. We are in danger." Her people all gasped and started muttering to each other. "This being established, I unfortunately need your help in battle. Do not fear death, however, for I am able to use my mighty power to reincarnate you. I can also give you the armor, weapons, and ability itself to be able to fend off these foes. I do have one request, however. Do not kill them. I want you to capture them, and bring them to my dungeon. People of Sarasaland, you will be highly rewarded for your service. The battle starts tomorrow. I will station you all later tonight. Goodbye, my subjects, and sleep well tonight, for we have much work ahead of us." With that, her people all cheered. Again, they are programmed to be eternally loyal and as helpful as possible. Princess Daisy left the balcony, and went to her bedroom.

"Ugh. I hate being all formal." She muttered to herself as she was changing. She put on her nightgown, covered in an intricately designed lily pattern. As she let her hair down, she heard knocking on her door.

"Yeah, what is it?" She emotionlessly asked.

Bowser walked in, with a grin sprawled out across his face. "Hey, Princess."

Daisy rolled her normal blue eyes, which indicated that she didn't really feel any emotion at the moment. "Need something?" She asked.

"No," Bowser smiled, "just seein' how you're doin'."

"Yeah? I'm fine. Just leave." She gestured towards the door while her eyes had a tiny bit of scarlet dancing in the blue pools.

"Woah, woah. Why the hostility? I thought we were friends!" Bowser said.

"Don't be stupid. We're not friends." Daisy scowled at King Koopa.

"Really, Princess? Well you better start thinkin' differently, because now I'm the only _friend_ you've got. Those little idiots over in the real world completely forgot about you."

This statement caused Daisy's eyes to completely fall from the blue serenity to red flames. "Don't you DARE talk about that." She walked up and held a knife against Bowser's throat that she had from her earlier training, pinning him against the corner wall.

Bowser was not intimidated in the least. In fact, he cracked a smirk. "Hey, you can live in denial all you want. Just know that Mario and your little Peachy barely remember you, and your little heartthrob Luigi doesn't care a bit. You saw 'em at the picnic. They're havin' the times of their lives now that you're outta the picture."

Daisy screamed in rage, but suddenly her voice came to an abrupt stop. Her eyes just went completely black. "T-Times…of…their lives…" She released her grip on Bowser, and dropped the knife on the floor. She fell to her knees, but didn't say anything. She didn't even cry. She just stared at the ground, motionless.

Bowser was a little confused. He came in to provoke Daisy a bit more. He wasn't expecting this. Did he break her? He decided to leave her alone, and walked out of her bedroom.

"…Lives…" Daisy continued on. Her room was almost in complete darkness, as the night that she created has fallen on Sarasatown. Moments later, a smile crossed Daisy's lips. This was not her usual smile. In fact, it wasn't even the evil smile that Bowser and Kammy have become accustomed to. No, this smile was much worse. This was the smile of a mad woman. She picked her head up, and used the star rod to make the images of everyone from the tournaments present on her mirror. Her smile turned into a grin, as she started to chuckle. "Enjoy the times of your lives!" She laughed.

* * *

Well, Daisy's lost it. Thanks for reading so far! I intend for the next chapter to take a break from Daisy and the Mario gang, and to visit the various other members of the Super Smash Brothers roster.


	7. Chapter 7: Hyrule

**AU**: From this point on, I'll be visiting every group on the character roster of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, along with a few others from Melee and N64. These groups will all get their own chapter. However, I feel that I've already done enough with the Mario crew and Rosalina, so they have already been taken care of. I will do more for Yoshi and Wario, though. Thanks for reading, and please follow/fave/review!

* * *

It was an era of peace for Hyrule. Ever since Link defeated Ganondorf, there haven't been many threats to the safety of the kingdom. The few dangers that were present, such as the keese flying around at night or the chuchus hopping in Hyrule Field, could easily be taken care of by Princess Zelda's knights. Princess Zelda was just finishing her lunch. It was pumpkin stew, one of her favorite meals. She took the napkin near her bowl and gently patted it against her chin. Zelda got up from her seat, and pushed the chair in. She decided to go visit Link, like she does every day. As soon as Zelda walked of the front door, one of the guards stopped her.

"Princess, there could be monsters out there. We can't risk our princess getting hurt. Please, let me get you an escort." The guard was very much concerned.

"Thank you, but I'm sure I can handle myself. My magic can easily take out the simple-minded animals out there. Now that Ganondorf has been defeated, the kingdom is much calmer. Of course, I don't see why the games insist on bringing him back. At least they will suppress his power and nullify the possibility of the Triforce being brought back. Plus, he'll be dealt with for us after the tournament ends… " Zelda trailed off a bit, but the guard understood, and reluctantly backed away.

Zelda continued walking through Hyrule Field, on her way to Ordon Village. On the way, she did encounter some keese, but she simply burned them away with Din's fire. She finally arrived at the village, but heard a voice.

"HEY!"

Zelda turned around, and saw the postman sprinting towards her from halfway through the field.

Panting, he finally caught up to her. "Princess Zelda! It is an honor! I have a delivery!" He handed Zelda a letter. "It also came with this package." He saluted her, and ran off.

Zelda looked at the letter, and can already tell who it's from by looking at the pink envelope and the seal of a crown. She smiled, sat down on a nearby bench, and read the letter.

_My Dearest Zelda,_

_ Congratulations on getting accepted to the tournament! See? I knew you'd get in! I look forward to seeing you there, and perhaps having a good-natured rumble! Oh, I hope we get teamed up for some matches. It would be so fun to fight alongside you against meanies like Bowser and Ganondorf! I hope you like my gift!_

_ Sincerely, _

_ Peach_

Princess Zelda was happy to receive the letter, and kept it in her bag that contained the snacks that she was going to give Link. She then opened the gift. It was a white box, with pink ribbon tied around it. She removed the ribbon, and looked inside. She was very excited to see that it was one of Peach's cakes. This one, however, was a bit different in decoration. Instead of the normal pink and white frosting, it was white with the crest of Hyrule, which was made with yellow frosting. There was also some intricately designed frosting swirls around the sides that looked like they must have taken a while to make. She thought that it was very touching that Peach would go through such lengths just to congratulate her on entering a game. She closed the box, and brought it with her so that she can share it with Link.

After the whole Ganondorf incident, Link has been helping out more on the Ordon Ranch. Sometimes he helps the Hyrule knights, but he feels more comfortable in Ordon Village. Of course, he always jumps at the chance to deliver things to the shops in Castle Town, because that gives him a chance to see the princess. Link has been training Zelda on how to use a sword every week, in case she ever somehow loses her magic. Plus, it's always good to be able to know how to use the beam swords that appear on the field effectively.

Link was just finishing herding the goats, as Zelda walked in.

"Hello, Link." She smiled.

"Hi, Zelda. How's the kingdom doing?" The hero smiled back.

"It's doing well." They sat down on a nearby bench. "How have you been doing?"

"Well, I tripped on some goat droppings this morning, but aside from that, Okay, I guess." He smiled.

Zelda laughed. "Only you, _Chosen Hero_. Anyway, I brought you some snacks."

Link laughed. "Yeah, yeah. So what did you bring this time?" He tried to get a look at the big white box she was holding, along with the bag.

"Oh, _okay_, don't even thank me." The princess of Hyrule smiled. "Anyway, I brought some goat cheese sticks and some oatmeal cookies."

"Sounds good. What's in the box?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. Princess Peach sent me a letter and a cake. We can share it, if you'd like." She opened the box and used a knife to cut two pieces to give to herself and Link.

"Well that was nice of her. She seems like a nice person, especially if she would go through the trouble of sending a letter across the world portal to Hyrule. Mario was telling me about her food, and how great it was. I never tried it for myself." He picked up a piece of cake, and took a bite. His eyes lit up and he shoved the whole thing in his mouth, which Zelda must've found quite humorous, as she started laughing immediately.

"This is amazing!" Link wiped the frosting off of his lips.

"Here." Zelda handed Link a bottle of milk to wash it down. "Yeah, Peach is a great cook. It's too bad I can't get someone with her kind of skill to be a chef at the castle."

Link nodded in agreement. He and Zelda sat on the bench while the sun set on Hyrule.

"Well, I better head back to my castle. The guards will freak out if I stay out too late…" Zelda got up.

"Oh…" Link was enjoying the time they were spending together. He got up though, ready to head home. "Well, good night _princess_." He smiled.

"Good night, _hero_." She smiled back and started walking. They always have loved making fun of each other's social standing. Link started moving too, although his walking distance would be much shorter since he lived right there in the village.

"And Link…" Zelda stopped and turn to the hero. Link abruptly stopped, and turned to her with a visible blush on his face.

"Sweet dreams." She winked. If only Zelda understood Link's feelings for her, and the torment that the sentence she just said has brought to him. He was hoping for something much more…meaningful. Of course, she was aware that he'd do anything for her. She's usually so caught up in her royal duties, however, that she is oblivious to feelings such as those. He waved her goodbye, and left for his home. He was exhausted from a rather hard day at the ranch, so he just plopped on his bed in hopes of falling asleep.

After Zelda finally arrived to her castle, she took a hot bath. Afterwards, she changed to her white nightgown and took her crown and jewelry off. She gazed out the window, looking at the stars. There weren't many monsters out today. In fact, she didn't even have to fight one on her way back home. She emptied her bag, and gave the servants the food that she brought Link, so that they can protect it from getting spoiled. Princess Peach's letter also fell out, and she opened it and read it again. She smiled, and got in bed. Soon, she closed her eyes.

_If only they knew the troubles that were about to fall upon them…_

* * *

**AU: **Yes, short chapter, I know. I don't plan on making each group's story _too_ long because that would take away from the plot. Expect more coming up, though!


End file.
